<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your eyes stole all my words away by Imandra_Pipkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593320">Your eyes stole all my words away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin'>Imandra_Pipkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Foster Care, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Malec AU, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think you have a choice in loving someone?<br/>The answer will always be: No!<br/>Your soul picks who you love and your heart seals the deal.<br/>How little a choice we have over such things when your heart knows what it wants and your soul  knows when it's real.<br/>(Heart and Soul - N. R. Hart)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your eyes stole all my words away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hunter's Moon Bingo prompt 1: Love at first sight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec stood at the front door and knotted the laces of his sneakers. He grabbed his jacket when his mother came around the corner.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Alec put his keys in his front pocket and patted his back pocket to make sure he had his cell phone. </p><p>"I’m going for a walk with the dog." Said dog was already sitting next to his feet, looking up at him with a laughing face, as only a labrador is capable of. Alec attached the nylon leash to the collar and took a dummy from the drawer in the closet by the door.</p><p>"Alec, you have soccer practice in half an hour. You are not going to take the dog to the lake now." Maryse checked her watch.</p><p>"Mom, we talked about it. I hate soccer." Alec lifted the dummy out of reach of an overzealous dog's snout.</p><p>"Yes, we talked about it. You know your father and I want you to do a sport in addition to your school commitments. We don't want to raise our children to be couch potatoes." Maryse clasped her hands in front of her body and looked at her son seriously.</p><p>"As if that could be possible with a dog in the house," Alec muttered.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Maryse cocked her head slightly.</p><p>"Who always goes out with the dog? We agreed that we should take turns. Everyone agreed. Still, I'm the only one who takes care of him." Alec stroked the Labrador's head. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll be happy to do this for you. I'm not complaining about this."</p><p>"You can go for a walk with him after soccer practice," Maryse said determined. "You also made a commitment to your team."</p><p>"Actually it wasn't me, you made this commitment on my behalf. I didn't choose this sport. Because Max plays soccer at school, you and Dad thought it was a good idea for me to do that too. None of you asked me. Or Max, if that's okay with him at all." Alec zipped up his jacket. "I would much rather play ice hockey." </p><p>"Alec, you know we don't have an ice hockey arena around here. Your father or I would have to drive you to practice three times a week and to the games on the weekends. We don't have the time to do that when we have to drive Izzy and Max to their training.” Maryse adopted a conciliatory tone. "Alec, please try to be reasonable."</p><p>"The school offers archery after the holidays. Let me try that." Alec had been delighted when he read the announcement on the school bulletin board. He had done his research, he was sure he would enjoy it. At least more than soccer. </p><p>"Alec…" </p><p>"Another no? Then let me do martial arts. The gym is not far, I could walk," Alec wasn't too fussy to beg, even though he already knew the outcome of this discussion.</p><p>"Alec, you know your father and I are not thrilled that you want to do such a brutal sport." Maryse took a step towards Alec. </p><p>"Mom, this is unfair!" Alec allowed his mother to push a strand of hair back from his forehead. "I bet Jace may ..."</p><p>"Alexander! I actually expect more understanding for his situation from you. You cannot compare yourself to him." Maryse's just warm, soft look became implacable.</p><p>"Yes, exactly! Because his parents are dead." </p><p>He no longer saw the shocked and hurt look in his mother's eyes, because he turned away from her, definitely and went to the door.</p><p>"Come on, Loki, let's go!" Alec managed not to let the door slam loudly behind him.</p><p>Alec always tried to be reasonable, the helpful big brother, the responsible son his parents could count on. He knew that his parents needed his help when it came to his two siblings. His mother and father both worked full time and he was expected to look after Max and Izzy once they got out of school. </p><p>But sometimes he was just pissed off. At everything and everyone! Sometimes this all got too much for him, too much pressure, too much responsibility. Alec here, Alec there, Alec do this, Alec do that. </p><p>Earlier he had asked Max if he wanted to come with him when he went with Loki, but he hadn't even looked up at him and preferred to play PlayStation.</p><p>Izzy wasn't in her room when he tried to ask her the same. He accidentally found her in the bathroom as she yelled at him because he just barged in when she was the one who forgot to lock the door. Apparently it was a big deal that he had seen her chatting with her friend on FaceTime while they were giving each other make-up tips. He knew by now, when Izzy got her period he didn't have to wait for an apology.</p><p>And then there was Jace, who had lived with them for a short while. Their parents had been friends, so he had found a new home with the Lightwoods. </p><p>Jace was 12, a year older than Izzy and a year younger than Alec, well almost. Alec would be 13 at the end of summer and Izzy got 11 in spring. Alec shared a room with Jace until the renovation of the attic was finished and Jace could move into a room of his own.</p><p>He didn't know what to think of the boy, how to deal with him. On the one hand, he was dismissive, almost insultingly rude when you talked to him, so that Alec was on the verge of not trying to be nice to him any further. </p><p>But then he heard him cry softly at night when he thought Alec was already asleep and Alec felt sorry for him. He wondered what he could do to make Jace feel better, how he could help him to be comfortable at home?</p><p>Today was not a good day for Jace and Alec thought it would be the best to give him some space. </p><p>He had heard his parents talk about him. Alec had learned that Jace was receiving psychological treatment and his doctor had suggested martial arts, as a good way to control Jace's aggression, finding a focus for his frustration.</p><p>Martial arts as anger management for Jace was fine, but when Alec mentioned he was interested in it last year, his parents didn't want to hear about it and signed him up for soccer instead. </p><p>Alec loved his siblings endlessly, but sometimes he just needed a break. </p><p>When Alec's brain refused to rest and switch off, when his thoughts got too loud, it usually helped him to go for a walk with Loki and pour his heart out to him.</p><p>Loki was perfect, always listening, never judging, not even when Alec cursed his soccer practice. Loki just trotted along beside him, looking up at him now and then. And sometimes that was all Alec needed.</p><p> </p><p>༺ ∘ ༻</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus, will you take out the trash please?" Ragnor asked. "And please move the garbage can to the street, the garbage collection will come tomorrow."</p><p>"Why me?" Magnus looked up from the magazine he was reading. He was sitting at the kitchen table, because that was the cosiest and most homely room in the whole house.</p><p>"Because I'm asking you to?" Ragnor smiled. Still. No matter what Magnus had done or said in the eight weeks since he'd lived here, Ragnor was always calm, kind, patient. It was annoying.</p><p>"Why me?" Magnus repeated. He put the last cookie in his mouth and drained his glass of milk.</p><p>"Because Cat and Raphael took on other chores today." Ragnor grabbed the empty plate and glass and placed them in the sink.</p><p>"And if I don't do it, will I have to go to bed without dinner?" Magnus tried to provoke Ragnor but couldn't keep the slight concern out of his voice.</p><p>"Did the other families do that when you didn't obey?" Ragnor looked at him, startled. "Magnus, no child in this house will ever go hungry!"</p><p>Ragnor's reassuring words took away this fear from Magnus, but he was not yet familiar with Ragnor's "educational methods".</p><p>Magnus remained suspicious and wary. He wasn't the only foster child in this household. Cat was 16, Raphael, at 12 years old, was around 2 ½ years younger than Magnus. It could have been worse for Magnus than with this family, and to be honest, Magnus had been worse, several times.</p><p>Here at least he had his own room and didn't have to share it with three other children. He got along well with both of them, but Magnus didn't want to invest too much. </p><p>Magnus was still in the phase of testing his limits with Ragnor. Why should he be good? He would rather do what he wanted, just have some fun, he never stayed with a family for long anyway. </p><p>But with this Foster family he hit the wall with his rebellion, or rather ran against soft pillows. An experience that he is not used to and that he has not yet learned to deal with. </p><p>He didn't know what to make of all this family friendliness, such as the incident after lunch when he had gone to the bathroom. </p><p>It was still school holidays and he didn't know what to do. Too much free time has never been good for Magnus. He always had to be busy somehow. </p><p>Magnus looked around the bathroom he shared with Cat and Raphael and saw Cat's makeup case. </p><p>The warning thought not to do it was fleeting. And when would Magnus ever listen? What was the likelihood that Cat was pissed off with him because of that, or Ragnor? Magnus' indifference to punishment was definitely greater.</p><p>Magnus wasn't stupid, he was smart and observant. He knew how to use makeup, but had no experience or skill with it. Cat's palette wasn't what he would have picked for himself either. But you took what was available. </p><p>Surprisingly, Cat didn't yell at him when she caught him red-handed, her mascara wand in hand, but instead made Magnus sit down on the edge of the bathtub. She reached out for a cloth and carefully wiped what he had put on too much of from his face. </p><p>She took the mascara wand from Magnus' hand, lifted his chin with one finger to ink his lashes. Next she rummaged around in her make-up case until she found a nude lipstick. With a small brush she applied the lipstick to Magnus' lips.</p><p>Cat took a step back and looked at her work. She nodded briefly and pointed to her make-up utensils. "You clean it up and put everything back neatly where you took it from."</p><p>Through the open bathroom door, Magnus could see Cat walk into her room and sit on the bed with one of her school books. </p><p>Magnus did what Cat told him to do and then went downstairs. </p><p>Ragnor had washed and put away the lunch dishes and was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Magnus walked into the kitchen. </p><p>Ragnor kept a straight face at Magnus’s unusual sight. "Cat did a good job, but these are not your colors."</p><p>He pushed a plate of cookies over to Magnus and placed a glass of milk next to it. He patted Magnus lightly on the shoulder and left the kitchen. </p><p>Magnus heard the door of Ragnor's study close and reached for one of Cat's magazines that was on the counter. </p><p>He had no idea what Ragnor did for a living. He sat at the computer a lot, writing. Magnus had heard Ragnor talking to a few people on Skype at one point or another, but he didn't leave the house to go to work.</p><p>A while later Ragnor came back into the kitchen, poured himself another coffee, and used the rest of the milk. He tossed the empty milk carton in the full trash can under the sink.</p><p>Magnus hadn't been out all day. Of course that was the only reason he grabbed the trash bag Ragnor handed him. He threw it in the garbage can, which he pulled down the driveway to the street.</p><p>He turned and <em>uffff</em> ran into a soft wall.</p><p>He looked up and saw a faded, gray shirt under a black hoodie with cords of different lengths. </p><p>He looked up higher (<em>fuck, that boy was bloody tall</em>) and gazed into the most incredible hazel eyes he had ever seen, framed by outrageous long lashes. </p><p>Magnus discovered a small (<em>sexy</em>) scar that was almost hidden by the fringe that fell on the boy's forehead.</p><p>Magnus was left speechless.</p><p>Three or four of the families he'd lived with had tried to get his big mouth out, to no avail. Magnus knew how to counter verbally. He has always been a cocky bitch. But now he had no words. </p><p>Magnus guessed that the boy must be his age, despite the serious and concerned eyes with which the boy looked at Magnus.</p><p>
  <em>He looked at me! He really looked at me! </em>
</p><p>For the first time in what felt like years someone looked at Magnus and didn't see a freak, a troublemaker, a problematic, rebellious child.</p><p>Now he was relieved that Cat had helped him with the make-up earlier so he no longer looked like a clown from a horror movie. </p><p>Magnus wanted... No idea! Magnus himself didn't know what he wanted. To impress him? To make him not only see him, but also ... like him? To see him again? To … maybe … just talk to him? </p><p>Magnus looked at this boy and just realised what love was. </p><p>But the boy averted his gaze and with a bashful smile he stepped back and walked away, even before Magnus could reboot his brain and look in his pool for a spell with which he could win the boy over. </p><p> </p><p>༺ ∘ ༻</p><p> </p><p>Alec was so absorbed in his thoughts and self-talk with Loki that he didn't notice the boy standing directly in front of him on the sidewalk until he ran into him. But instead of apologizing, as Alec used to do, he could only look at him until it was almost a stare.</p><p>Alec knew everyone who lived in his neighborhood, but he had never seen this boy before. He would remember that.</p><p>This boy looked stunning. </p><p>Alec estimated him to be around 15, maybe a little older. Because of the make-up, he couldn't determine that exactly. His eyes were unique, golden-green, expressive.</p><p>Alec could get lost in them, he did get lost in them. </p><p>At this moment Alec realized, he heard nothing. For the first time it felt like in years all he heard was ... silence. </p><p>Then his heartbeat. </p><p>Loud, strong blows in his chest that brought him back to reality. </p><p>A feeling in his stomach, as if he had eaten too much effervescent powder, made him smile. </p><p>He broke the intense eye contact and took a step aside. Loki looked up at him expectantly and pulled him further down the path, the Labrador wanted to go to the lake.</p><p>After a few steps Alec looked back over his shoulder. The gorgeous boy was still standing there, looking in his direction. </p><p>Alec turned around to continue his way with a broad grin on his face and a light heart in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>༺ ∘ ༻</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, there weren’t any consequences for Alec that he'd skipped soccer practice. Even if his parents had grounded him, someone still had to go for a walk with Loki, and that was Alec. </p><p>When Max asked him the next afternoon if Alec wanted his company for a walk with Loki, he quickly refused, explaining that he would rather go alone. He hoped that his answer wasn't too hasty and that no one would suspect something or question his decision. If Max went with him, he couldn't walk past the house where the boy lived, hoping to gain another glimpse at him.</p><p>And sure enough, he was there. He stood in the driveway and responded to Alec's shy wave with a wink and a smile.</p><p>And the next day the boy was standing there again.</p><p>It took three more "random" meetings for Magnus to approach him. </p><p>"Cool color for a Labbi."</p><p>Alec stopped on the sidewalk. "Oh, um ... thank you." Alec looked at his <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50605311621_94d4721936_c.jpg">Fox Red Labrador</a>. "You know, many think Loki is a fake labrador because of his reddish color."</p><p>Alec had long given up on explaining that the Fox Red Labrador was actually a color variant of the Golden Labrador.</p><p>The boy knelt and held out his hand. Loki immediately used the opportunity to be petted and almost knocked him over at his impetuous approach.</p><p>"So you are Loki." Laughing, the boy tried to push Loki's snout out of his face. "Can you tell me the name of the pretty boy, with whom you are always out and about?"</p><p>Alec looked at the couple with delight. It was utterly adorable. </p><p>It was only when the boy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly that Alec realized that he meant him.</p><p>"Oh, um, yes…" Alec cleared his throat. "I'm Alec. And this is Loki." Alec felt his cheeks warm.</p><p>"I know." The boy rose and Alec took in his sight: black chucks, tight jeans that were torn at the knees and a dark blue tunic. Standing so close in front of him, Alec could see the blue streaks in his black hair, matching the top he was wearing and the blue eyeshadow.</p><p>"I'm Magnus." </p><p>"Hi, Magnus…" </p><p>Magnus smiled at him and all Alec could think was "<em>Oh shit!</em>"  </p><p>Loki nudged him and Alec pointed to the path that lay in front of him. "Um, I think we should get going…" </p><p>Alec didn't want to make a fool of himself with his stammering and leave a daft impression on Magnus.</p><p>Magnus nodded and waved him goodbye briefly before Alec turned away and went on with Loki.</p><p>He turned again after a few steps and was delighted to see that Magnus was watching him.</p><p>It took a lot of courage on Alec's part to ask Magnus the next day if he wanted to go for a walk with him and Loki.</p><p>Over the next few days, an accidentally touching of their hands turned into a timid holding hands.</p><p>On a mild evening at the lake, surrounded by fireflies, they exchanged their first kisses. </p><p>And when school started again at the end of summer, they entered the building as boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>As always, my heartfelt thank you goes to my lovely beta <a href="http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com">myblackeyedboy</a>. Her patience is unparalleled, her suggestions and corrections are always sorely needed.</p><p>Kudos and comments are very welcome. 😉 I would love to hear your thoughts or favourite line.</p><p>For suggestions and complaints you can find me at<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Imandras">twitter</a><br/>or<br/><a href="https://imandras.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>#SaveShadowhunters ➰<br/>#Shadowhunters 💕<br/>#MalecForever 💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>